1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user input devices, such as joysticks and pushbutton switches, for use in electronic computing devices, such as electronic learning systems, game systems, and computers.
2. The Prior Art
It is common for computing devices, and in particular portable computing devices such as game systems and electronic learning systems, to include a number of user input devices, including joysticks and pushbutton switches. In many such systems, two or more different user input devices are positioned at fixed positions of the housing of the device, such as on opposing sides of the device's video display. For example, the NINTENDO DS portable video game system includes a digital joystick, or “joypad”, on the left-hand side of one of its video displays, together with a group of four pushbutton switches on the opposite, right-hand side of the same video display.
Within such prior art systems, the system's users generally have no choice but to use one specific hand for joystick operation, and the other for pushbutton operation. For example, systems with a joystick positioned within the housing to the left of a video display require the operator to use their left hand for joystick operation. Likewise, systems with a joystick positioned within the housing to the right of a video display require the operator to use their right hand for joystick operation.
Notably, this fixed positioning of different user input devices may not comport with the preference of a given system user. Such preferences may arise based upon whether the user is left-handed or right-handed, or may simply reflect a preference of a particular user, irrespective of whether or not he or she is left or right handed. For example, a left-hand user may prefer to use a joystick with his or her right hand, and to operate a pushbutton switch with the left hand. Such a user may be forced to use their opposite hands, however, when using prior art systems having a joystick on the left hand side of the video display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computing device with a multi-function, repositionable controller assembly, having multiple user input devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computing device having a multi-function, repositionable controller assembly which is user-configurable to serve as either a joystick or a pushbutton switch.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computing device having a plurality of such multi-function, repositionable controller assemblies, each configurable as either a joystick or a pushbutton switch in accordance with the preference of a user.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification and drawings.